Off Radar
by Quietgal22
Summary: Takes place after Gabriel is shot and goes to his mom's, but he does not reconnect with anyone from Cybercom. Instead he and Riley flee before Tetazoo goes after them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I have not been able to update lately. My schedule has left very little time for writing and I hit a writer's block on where I wanted to see the story go. A friend gave me an idea and I have decided to re-publish Off Radar with a slightly different twist to what I was previously aiming for and I hope you all like it as well.

****Riley Neal, Gabriel Vaughn, Lillian Strand, Shenandoah and Nelson Cassidy, as well as the concept for Intelligence all belong to CBS. I own nothing.****

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

* * *

When Riley looked at her cell phone that was laying on the table with a missed call notification, she became concerned. The missed call was from Lillian Strand, whom Riley had not spoken too for almost five years. What Riley couldn't figure out was why Lillian would be calling her considering she didn't have her cell phone number...

_Earlier that day, Gabriel Vaughn had left his daughter playing inside his house while he and Riley Neal had been trying to put together a play set that caused Gabriel to release a long string of colorful words that caused Riley to laugh. What neither of them had realized was that Lilliana Cassandra Vaughn, Gabriel's daughter, had Riley's phone within reach and was having a fun time hitting all of the on-screen buttons. She was surprised when she hit a combination of buttons and a voice spoke from the phone._

_"Lillian Strand speaking. Who is this?" Lillian asked concerned as she never got calls from unregistered numbers on her cell. She was even more surprised when a voice that couldn't belong to someone over the age of three spoke._

_"My name Lillian too." The little girl said with a squeal. "Actually it Lilliana." She said with a giggle._

_"Lilliana, can you tell me how you called me?" Lillian asked hoping to work with the young girl._

_"My mommy or daddy's phone, but no tell. I get trouble if they know." There was a pause before Lillian heard small sniffles. "Mommy gonna be mad and daddy no happy at me." The young girl said as she started to cry._

_"Sweetie, Lilliana, I won't tell your parents that you called me if you can do something for me."_

_"What?" Lilliana asked with a quiver in her voice._

_"Can you tell me what your mommy and daddy's names are?"_

_"Uh... Mommy and daddy are mommy and daddy."_

_"Do you know what people call them?" Lillian asked knowing she wouldn't get far._

_"Uh...uh... I think people call daddy Ga..gab.. Umm.. I think it Gabiol." This caused Lillian to laugh as Lilliana tried to work through her father's name._

_"Sweetie, is your daddy's name Gabriel?"_

_"Umm.. Yeah." Lilliana said before she heard another voice._

_"Lil, where are you? I have something for you." Gabriel said as he came in and Lilliana hit more buttons and the call dropped, but not before Lillian thought she heard her former agent, Gabriel Vaughn... _

_When the call dropped Lillian brought the number to Dr. Shenandoah Cassidy who had his son run the number._

_"Lilly, may I ask why we are running a number? This is not typically our department."_

_"Let's say that I just had a very interesting conversation and I think it may have just help us find at least Gabriel."_

_"Who was on the phone and isn't your number almost in contactable?"_

_"Unless you have the number you cannot reach my cellphone. It was a little girl, no more than three by the sounds of it. I am guessing that she was playing with her parent's cell phone because she got upset and was talking about being in trouble for playing with the phone."_

_"How does this relate to it being Gabriel?" Instead of answering Dr. Cassidy, Lillian turned to Nelson._

_"While we are waiting for information on the number, would you be able to pull up the last call on my cellphone and play the call?"_

_"Uh, I think so. Is there a certain part that you want?"_

_"Give me the last minute of the call and single out the background noise." Lillian said as she watched Nelson enter her phone via computer and bring up her call log._

_"Here you go. Last call, last minute." Nelson said before the three heard the quiet voice of a young little girl._

_"Daddy Ga..gab.. Umm I think it Gabiol." The little girl struggled to say and Lillian responded with a laugh before she spoke._

_"Sweetie, is your daddy's name Gabriel?"_

_"Umm.. Yeah." Lilliana said before the three in the lab heard a male speak._

_"Lil, where are you? I have something for you." Next thing they knew the call dropped and Nelson played the last few seconds again before they all looked at each other._

_"Well, that confirms what I thought about finding Gabriel."_

_"Hold up. Did that little girl say her father's name was Gabriel, shortly before he spoke?" Nelson asked trying to comprehend what he had heard._

_"It appears that Gabriel finally got the family he was searching for with Amelia. Did the little girl say anything about whether there was a mother in the picture?" Dr. Cassidy asked, wanting his unofficial son to be happy with his life._

_"Yes she did. She just said that her mom would be mad if she found out her daughter was using either her or Gabriel's phone." It was then that Nelson spoke up._

_"I got a hit for the phone's number. It is registered under the last name Vaughn, but... Holy shit, I knew it." Nelson exclaimed after seeing the name listed for the cell phone._

_"Care to share what is causing your excitement Nelson?" Lillian dark along with Dr. Cassidy, even though he and Lillian had an idea of what he was excited for._

_"The number is registered to a Riley Vaughn. Did the little girl tell you her name?"_

_"She said Lilliana and I am guessing the last name is Vaughn. Do a search Nelson."_

_He entered the name into their database and quickly got a hit._

_"I've got a hit for a birth certificate from a small city in Iowa, of all places. There is a little girl by the name of Lilliana Cassandra Vaughn who is going on four as of next month and her parents are listed as Gabriel Vaughn and Riley Neal-Vaughn." Nelson said pausing to let the news sink in. "Not sure I can picture Riley as a mom though."_

_"If Gabriel was not with her, I would agree with you Nelson. Well I guess we were right Shenandoah." Lillian said with a smile._

_"Wait, you knew Dad?" Nelson asked, shocked his dad wouldn't tell him._

_"Lillian and I had our suspicions that they would end up together."_

_"Nelson, after what Riley and Gabriel went together on their missions and when Gabriel was shot by Tetazoo's men, we began to expect this. When your life is on the line you form this bond with your partner and that is the reason that many duos get only one or two missions before being re-partnered. The agency avoids partnering two agents that are male and female to avoid a relationship forming."_

_"Then why did Gabriel..."_

_"Gabriel and Riley stayed partnered because that was the first person that Gabriel did not try to one up or feel the need to protect over his own life. We honestly did not expect that a relationship would form."_

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue in this new direction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I have not been able to update lately. My schedule has left very little time for writing, so I made this chapter a long one and I hope you all like it.

****Riley Neal, Gabriel Vaughn, Lillian Strand, Shenandoah and Nelson Cassidy, as well as the concept for Intelligence all belong to CBS. I own nothing.****

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

* * *

Back with Riley and Gabriel, Gabriel walked into the living room to find Riley starring at her phone which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Ry, I just put Lil down for her nap. What's wrong?"

"Lillian called today."

"Lillian?" Gabriel asked confused.

"Our old boss Lillian, from Cybercom."

"How did she get your number?"

"I don't know."

"Did she leave a message for you?"

"No. I don't know whether to ignore it or call her. What do you think Gabriel?"

"It is up to you." Gabriel said taking a seat next to her and smiling as she leaned into him as his arms went around her. "You just have to decide if you want to bring Lil into the chaos that was our lives. Remember, once we get a hold of Lillian or Nelson or even Doc, our lives speed back up. We have to decide between essentially being back with our family, or continuing on like we have. I just want you to do this for you and not because you feel like you have to."

"I think we should at least call her back and go from there." Riley said looking at Gabriel for his opinion.

"You can say no, but I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I can set the computer up to video call with them."

"Let's do this before I convince myself not to." Riley said as she pulled her shortened hairstyle into a messy bun and slipped a sweater on to cover up the stained shirt, that was covered with food from Lilliana's refusal to eat lunch. Gabriel called up the video call software on their home computer and connected to Cybercom's server. The call was accepted by a perplexed looking Nelson, before he realized who the other callers were.

"No freaking way." He said in shock as he set the laptop screen to show on the big monitor. "Dad, Lillian, check out the screen." The two turned, surprised to see Riley and Gabriel, both of whom looked nervous.

"Hey guys."

"Gabriel Vaughn, it has been almost five years since we have spoken and all you have to say is 'hey'?" Lillian asked as she slipped back into her motherly role towards the two.

"What do you want me to say Lillian? You call Riley out of the blue and your surprised at our reactions? Let's say this, a call from back home is not something we expected."

"Gabriel, my call is less out of the blue than the call I received earlier on my phone, my private cell phone, no less. It seems that your daughter enjoys playing with cell phones. She managed to dial my number and imagine my surprise to hear your voice in the background, on a cell phone registered to a Riley Vaughn." Lillian said as though she had just caught something her kids were trying to hide.

"Wait a minute..." Riley said before pausing. "Gabriel, how many times have I told you not to leave her within reach of our cell phones? You know how she is, but at least we know where she gets it from." Riley said forgetting about being on video call.

"So it is true then?" Dr. Cassidy asked.

"What?" Both Riley and Gabriel responded.

"I am quite sure that you two are aware of what I am referring to." Both gave a confused look in response. "Still as blind as ever, I see. I am referring to the two of you being in a relationship and having a three year old daughter." Cassidy said with a laugh.

"Oh Riley, do not get angry with Lilliana over calling me. I had told her that I would not tell her parents that she had been playing with the cell phone."

"How did you..."

"I answered my phone like normal and she was ecstatic that I had the same name and then she told me her name was actually Lilliana. I have to say you two did a good job on creating such a cute little girl." Lillian said before they all heard a little girl saying 'up mama up' as she ran over to Riley. Riley just let out a sigh as she lifted the little girl up. The little girl squealed when she saw the faces on her parent's computer screen.

"Who they mommy?" Lilliana asked looking at all of the faces who were watching her in shock.

"They are daddy's and my friends.." Riley said before Gabriel cut her off.

"That is your aunt Lillian.." Gabriel said pointing out Lillian to his daughter. "And that is your grandpa Shen and your uncle Nelson." Gabriel said pointing them out to his daughter, respectively. "Guys, this is our daughter Lilliana Cassandra Vaughn and she is three, going on four." Gabriel said as she wormed her way from Riley to Gabriel. "Lilly, say hi to everyone?" He asked and they all laughed when she, in turn, buried her head in his shoulder.

"Why are you being shy Cass? You were talking with Lillian earlier on my phone." Riley asked and everyone saw Lilliana look at her mom before she started getting tears in her eyes. As she started to cry Riley took her and walked out of the room.

"Since when am I a grandparent?" Dr. Cassidy asked in surprise at Gabriel's introduction.

"Well, you were always saying I was a son to you, so in theory, that would make Lilliana your granddaughter and Nelson her uncle."

"And how do I end up being the aunt?" Lillian asked with a smile.

"It was that or nana Lillian and I just cannot see you as my daughter's grandmother, even though you treat me like your child."

"So this means you guys are coming back right?" Nelson asked. Right as Gabriel went to respond Riley walked back in without Lilliana.

"I put Cass back down for the rest of her nap. As for your question Nelson, we don't know because we just got everything to start going right here and I kind of like the laid back style of life." Riley said pausing. "And even if we do come back, can you honestly say no one will frame Gabriel for something? That is why we left, people knew that they could hold Gabriel and the chip over your heads and I am not going to go on the run again. It was bad enough when it was me and Gabriel on our own, better yet with a three year old. Or worse, they get our daughter and use her to get what they want. It would be my family on the line and I do not know if I can deal with that. It was bad enough seeing my partner get shot and not knowing whether that bullet was gonna kill him." Riley said as she started to get worked up.

"You okay Ry?" Gabriel asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Fine, I will be right back." She said before walking back out of the room.

"Guys I gotta go, but if you really want to, you can come here and visit. There is only one condition which is you don't mention anything about us coming back when Riley is around because it is something that is sensitive for her."

"When are you three going to be free?"

"We are both off for the next few days with the exception of Riley's lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yeah, she picked up being a martial arts instructor and does lessons for the kids around here. Now I gotta go." He said before signing off and going to find Riley. He found her in their bedroom wiping her eyes.

"You okay Ry? You normally don't get upset."

"I don't know. Normally thinking back to what we went through when we first got here doesn't upset me, but I just started getting upset." Riley said thinking back to when they had first run from Cybercom.

_..._

_Since escaping Cybercom with Gabriel barely alive, Riley Neal had yet to contact anyone who she worked with. No connection meant no ties, and no ties meant that they were virtually and physically off radar._

_Gabriel Vaughn had deactivated his chip manually after Mei Chen had cyber rendered with him while he was being patched up by his, ex-army nurse, mom. Knowing Tetazoo would be watching any communications going to anyone working on Clockwork, they simply let themselves fall off the radar._

_Gabriel had given his mom the keys to his apartment and told her she could stay there while her kitchen was being fixed and then he and Riley grabbed what they thought they would need to be gone for an undetermined amount of time, said their goodbyes, and left. Their only stop was at their bank to empty their accounts. Gabriel also activated the chip and sent a quick message to the phone of Cybercom's future hacker, Troy._

'_Troy,_

_I am not sure if the news has reached you yet, but Cybercom believes that my chip has gone rogue. I was framed, but we cannot find proof and when trying to meet with Lillian away from Tetazoo, I was shot. I got patched up, but Riley is now going to be considered an accomplice and we have decided that it would be best to drop off the radar for a while. We need a way to stay connected, but Tetazoo is having all of Cybercom watched and we cannot afford to contact them. Riley and I would be extremely happy if you could pass this message on to Dr. Cassidy before deleting it. Tetazoo CANNOT find out you are helping us out. After today I am shutting down the chip to keep us off radar, so email me at Robohead . It is a virtually untraceable email account with completely false information. It will say the email is registered to Mr. John Doe and I also have a IPP scrambler on my laptop so the signal cannot be traced. One final thing we will need from you is a message once everything clears up and we are cleared or they simply give up on looking for us. Riley says that when we get back around, she will owe you one._

_Your Robotically Chipped Buddy,_

_Gabriel Vaughn'_

_Minutes after being sent, a response came back._

'_Gabriel,_

_I did hear about the shit going down (Via my big bro, you didn't hear that from me). I will keep you posted on things going on around here. I will try to get your message to Cassidy and then I will delete it. Creative email address by the way, little obvious for you though. As for Riley owing me, tell her that I look forward to it._

_Your Underaged Hacker,_

_Troy'_

'_Troy,_

_Have a better message for him. he will get it, but no one else will be able to decode it._

_**Hey Cass,**_

_**Things are a little rough right now, since I lost my job. I will be staying with a close friend who is always there for me. Decided that a change of scenery would be a good idea so I have taken off in search of a new place. Make sure Lil and Nel knows that Ry and I are still kicking. Will try to write often, but service is now spotty and hard to find hotspots to connect to, and if you need to get a hold of me, my email is Robohead gmail,com**_

_**From Gabbi**_

_Thanks a bunch._

_Your Robotically Chipped Buddy,_

_Gabriel Vaughn'_

'_Gabriel,_

_I'll pass your message on to Cassidy. Shoot me a line once you two find somewhere you can stay and feel safe. So far, Lillian has not come to me looking for you._

_Your Underaged Hacker,_

_Troy'_

_After receiving the reply, Gabriel once again shut the chip down and headed in to find Riley. After checking in and passing on Troy's message, minus the fact that she now owed Troy, and then proceeded to empty his account. Once both accounts were empty, the pair took off and headed for the bus station before abandoning the car in lieu of a different sort of transportation._

_Looking at the board of departing bus they realized they had no clue where they wanted to be._

"_I say probably a big town or a small city, less people to see us." Riley said going into work mode._

"_East or west?" Gabriel asked while trying to narrow down the locations._

"_How about towards the middle of the country? East would be too easy to get caught and west would be the first place they would look. They would figure we would want to get as far away as possible."_

"_Good point. North or south?"_

"_Tough one. If we go north we will freeze in the winter, but if we go south we will burn over the summer."_

"_Definitely not going to Texas or Arizona."_

_"New Mexico is out too. I don't think that New Orleans would be a good idea either. Not a fan of swamps and with Mardi Gras... Too many people with cameras. To easy to find us by searching through photos."_

_"What about Iowa? Nothing extraordinary, tourist-wise. No huge cities... Only a handful of small ones."_

_"Iowa sounds good." Riley said with a smile. "Where in Iowa were you thinking?" Riley asked surprised that Gabriel had come up with such a good idea._

_"Just not near a corn field. Those children of the corn have been known to be vicious." Gabriel said with a smirk as Riley smacked his arm._

_"Butthead." With this, Gabriel pouted at her. After a few minutes Riley spoke up. "Um, Gabriel?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"The bus headed closest to Iowa is getting ready to leave."_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think by reviewing and telling me what you think is good and if there is something you don't like.**


End file.
